June12Updates
June 30th, 2012 *Brows Held High: Antichrist with Commentary *Hagan Reviews: Apocalypse 3: Tribulation *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Everything Must Be Flapping *Animenia: Damekko Doubutsu *MMO Grinder: Sidequest: The Secret World Beta Impressions June 29th, 2012 *Welshy Reviews: Black Sheep *ToddInTheShadows: Top Ten Groin Shots in Movies *Music Movies: Dr. Dolittle *BT Podcast: Ep. 8 - Johnny is Bad at Video Games June 28th, 2012 *Nostalgia Chick: Top Boy Bands of the 90s *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob Movie Teaser *The AngryJoeShow: ME3: Extended Cut Review *Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part III *Read Right to Left: Barrage June 27th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Faces of Death *Phelous (shows): Man's Best Friend *MMO Grinder: Spiral Knights *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 8 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Lego Batman 2: DC Heroes *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Spider-man 1 & 2 June 26th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Teaser Trailer *You Can Play This: Ask J-Dub *Comic Book Issues: Before Watchmen - Minutemen #1 *Vaudiosonic: Ep. 7 - Massively Effected Cubed Part 2 *The Game Heroes: Weekly News on BT 6/25/12 *PeanutButterGamer (show): Weird Arcade Games #2 June 25th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Battle for Bludhaven #3-4 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 15 - Unspoken *Weekly Manga Recap: Kaichou wa Maid-sama *Vaudiosonic: Ep. 6 - Massively Effected Cubed, Part 1 June 24th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors 2 *5 Second Games: Max Payne 3 in 5 Seconds *WTFIWWY: This is All YOUR Fault (The Return) *Vampire Reviews: Vlog - Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Jonah Hex June 23rd, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Call Me Maybe *Brows Held High: The Devil *Hagan Reviews: Apocalypse 2 *CR: CR's Thought on Prometheus June 22nd, 2012 *PawDugan: Truncated - The Adventure of Link *Welshy Reviews: Transformers Movielive Action Retrospective *The AngryJoeShow: Lollipop Chainsaw *WTFIWWY: Live - Nudestravaganza *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics - June 2012 *JesuOtaku: Vlog - Brave *GameJams: Boss Month Strikes Back (2012) June 21st, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Golden Ninja Telly *Projector: Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter *Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 2 *80's Dan: The Sweenz *Nerd To The Third Power: ZOMBIES!!! June 20th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Sleepaway Camp II *Phelous (shows): MK Conquest - Cold Reality *Projector: Red Lights *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Final Fantasy Games *The AngryJoeShow: Hawken & Controller June 19th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: A Simple Wish Commentary *J-Dub Reviews: Tokyo Jungle *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Avengers Kinect *Vangelus: V-Chat - Face Off June 18th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Battle for Bludhaven #1-2 *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Finale *Heart of Gaming: Miserablist *Weekly Manga Recap: Manga Low Points June 17th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Lollipop Chainsaw *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tremors *Hardcorner: The Neo Geo AES *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Josie & the Pussycats June 16th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Brows Held High: Vinyl *Hagan Reviews: Apocalypse *Familiar Faces: Top 11 Cartoon Moms *Yanki J Plays: Yanki J Plays Yakuza *The AngryJoeShow: EON, Defiance & Young Justice *JesuOtaku: Furaba Radio Ep. 14 - Beast of Burdens June 15th, 2012 *Music Movies: Cannibal - The Musical *WTFIWWY: Live - You May Now Punch The Bride *Rap Critic Reviews: O Let's Do It by Waka Flocka Flame *The AngryJoeShow: Tomb Raider & Sleeping Dogs *MarzGurl: Vlog - You Can't Compare Toonami to Capcom *BT Podcast: Ep. 6 - Graphicsgasm! June 14th, 2012 *Year Four: BMB: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko, Part 1 *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 7 *The AngryJoeShow: Injustice, Dishonor & ESO *Comic Book Issues: Avengers Academy #28-29 *Nerd To The Third Power: E3 and Prometheus June 13th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Seventh Moon *Vampire Reviews: I Am Legend *MMO Grinder: Alon *Video Games Awesome: Lollipop Chainsaw is AWESOME! *The AngryJoeShow: DmC, RE6 & Raven's City *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Prometheus Re-Review June 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Signs *The AngryJoeShow: Star Trek, Aliens & Van Helsing *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Top Classic Doctor June 11th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blake's 7 #2 *The AngryJoeShow: E3 Exclusive Interviews and Details! *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Parts 7 & 8 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Back in Time by Pitbull *Weekly Manga Recap: Homunculus June 10th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Prometheus *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Crowfoot *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x10 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 WTF Moments That I Missed June 9th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: How to Make This Series *The AngryJoeShow: AJ & Spoony Exclusive: XCOM 2012 *PawDugan: Truncated - Castlevania *Benzaie: Berserk - Golden Age *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty New Who: Fear Her *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 13 - Running of the Bulls *That Sci-Fi Guy: Future Imperfect, Ep. 7 - Return to Trek June 8th, 2012 *Welshy Reviews: Osombie *WTFIWWY: Live - Baby Not on Board *You Can Play This: YCPT Video Games Live 2012 *Heart of Gaming: White Supremacists Are Ugly *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 9 Strangest Ghostface Killah Lyrics *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Prometheus *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Riana Rouge: Final June 7th, 2012 *Year Four: Brows Beatdown: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Familiar Faces: Ep. 65 - Hawaiian Slammers *Brad Jones: Brad Interviews Bill Oberst Jr. June 6th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat Conquest Ep. 1 - Warrior Eternal *Video Games Awesome: E3 2012 Extravaganza! *Benzaie: E3 Keynotes Re-Enactment *The Cinema Snob: They Saved Hitler's Brain *Masako Muses: Project Jikoku - What's It About? *BT Podcast: Ep. 5 - Revengeance of the Enjoyment Crack June 5th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 The Simpsons Episodes *JewWario: JW at E3 - Microsoft Conference Impressions *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 6 *Projector: Prometheus June 4th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marvel Team-Up #74 *Tutorial: How to Make Budget Cuts? *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Parts 5 & 6 *Projector: 2 Days in New York *PushingUpRoses: The Jungle Book - A Story of Underwear Bananas *Weekly Manga Recap: Q&A Extravaganza 4! June 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Will Smith Was a Rapper, Once... *Radu Reviews: Dinosaurs! A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time *Oancitizen: Live Action Fanfic! The Origin of Escargoancitizen *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x09 *Masako Muses: Project Jikoku Announcement *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Gulliver's Travels June 2nd, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: The Worst Witch *The AngryJoeShow: E3 2012 Submit Qs *Video Games Awesome: Pre-Three 2012 Show and Trailer *Nash: The Musical Chair - All Hail the Internet *JesuOtaku: JO Vlog - Snow White and the Huntsman *Still Gaming: SoulCalibur IV Commentary June 1st, 2012 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 9, Part 1 *Welshy Reviews: Misfits *WTFIWWY: Live - A Whiter Bajingo *Music Movies: Fantasia Outtakes! *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Does Karaoke/Improv at Animazement *BT Podcast: Ep. 4 - Cheese-O-Caust Category:Content Category:Updates